Durandal (Winged Knight 4★)/Character Quest
Transcript Episode 1: A Lady's Sweets Durandal: Oh Commander, what kept you? Durandal: You promised to make me shopping today. Durandal: Why are you so late? I've been waiting almost an hour! Durandal: Got held up with Dulyn? That explains it, she never stops talking! Durandal: I guess that can't be helped. So, let's go already! Durandal:'''We have to hurry, we're only after the most popular macaroons anywhere today! '''Durandal: If we don't get there in time, they'll be all sold out! Durandal: A proper lady like myself needs these macaroons. Do you understand? Durandal: I simply must have them to enjoy my teatime. Durandal: After all, teatime without macaroons is like... well, I can't imagine it! Durandal: If you wish to be a proper member of the nobility, then you must learn such things. Durandal: Macaroons are a perfect match for tea, after all! Durandal: Their long history all started with some meringue, sugar, and almond powder... The conversation had seamlessly changed from tea to macaroons. Anyone would start suspecting that she only drank tea as an excuse to eat these macaroons. Episode 2: A Beautiful Gift Durandal: It's not tea I fancy, but macaroons? Are you really saying that to moi? Durandal: *Chuckle* You might be on to something. Durandal: You're very sharp! I absolutely love macaroons! Durandal: Oh, here we are! The sweets shop, just look at that queue! Durandal: Sweets are a luxury in troubling times like these. Come now, we must hurry! Durandal: Hooray! We were lucky today, getting there before they sold out! Durandal: To be honest, there's one more thing I want to pick up. Durandal: I've been wanting a new teacup. Durandal: But I spent all my money today on these scrumptious-looking macaroons. Durandal: Really? You mean it? You'll get that new teacup? For me? ---- Question 1=''"If it's all right with you, certainly." '' Durandal: Oh, certainly! I'm perfectly fine with that! A-And... |-|Question 2=''"Sure, to make up for what I said." '' Durandal: Yes, all of it! Otherwise, I can't wipe away your sweat! Now hurry up! |-|Question 3=''"Should I pick it out, or should you?" '' Durandal: ---- Durandal: Oh, Commander... I'm ever so happy! Durandal was always off in her own world, doing things on her own time. Now she was blushing, figeting, and obviously delighted. Episode 2: Ladylike Discretion Durandal: Oh, don't mind me, it's a little heavy but I'm fine. Durandal: My handes are just a little full, what with all these macaroons and the teacup. Durandal: N-No, I'm fine! I can carry all this on my own, really! Durandal: Waah! Oh, why'd there have to be a rock there! Durandal: AAH! Durandal:'No, not the teacup! ''Everything went flying through the air, but Durandal caught it all with surprising swiftness. She was moving so quickly, too fast to be seen by the naked eye. '''Durandal: I don't believe it! It was like everything was moving in slow motion Durandal: Oh, this could be quite useful in battle! Durandal: I think I'll call it... "Ladylike Discretion"! It was at that moment she discovered a new skill. Durandal: Oh, thank you, Commander! I might be a bit stronger now! Hm? What is it? ---- Question 1=''"You dropped a couple of macaroons." '' Durandal: The teacup's safe, who cares about... I mean, oh no, the macaroons! |-|Question 2=''"Why did you get after the teacup first?" '' Durandal: Yes, all of it! Otherwise, I can't wipe away your sweat! Now hurry up! |-|Question 3=''"Wanna go buy some more macaroons?" '' Durandal: ---- Durandal: Will you stop? Teasing me so... You must go pick up the macaroons I've dropped! Durandal: Picking things up from the ground is so unladylike, after all! He face was red again, this time from anger. Picking up what you drop is fine, but why would she want those now? A lady would never invoke the five-second rule, even for macaroons... Would she? Category:Character Quest